


Motherland University.

by abcsupercorp



Series: F/F ships [3]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, F/F, Slow Burn, Teasing, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: First year Raelle Collar, a nursing student, meets 2nd year Scylla Ramshorn, a forensics student, love ensuits, as does chaos, and a lot of explosions.(This has cameos of other tv show ships, just decided this now on 6-28-2020)
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: F/F ships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. When Sky Blue meets Grey Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle is in the library and meets Scylla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing AU's

Raelle was sitting in the library; reading some book somebody left at the school library.

"Whatcha reading?" said a voice, making Raelle jump a little, she spun her head around and laid eyes on the most gorgeous girl to ever exist. "Sorry," the girl chuckled, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Raelle's cheek flushed red, and for a second, she thanked Goddess that her roommates weren't witnessing her blushing like an idiot over a girl she'd just met, she would never hear the end of it, "it's cool.." Raelle mumbled quietly, "I'm Raelle."

"Hi, Raelle." The brunette smiled; "I'm Scylla." 

"That's a nice name." Raelle told her, she winced, that was such a poor choice of words. 

"Thanks," Scylla smiled as she took a seat next to Raelle and propped an arm up on the head of the chair; holding up her head, "It's Greek." 

"Fascinating." Raelle grinned back. She kept scolding herself internally though, what the hell was happening? "Say, I have to run, but are you a student here?" she asked.

"Yup," Scylla replied, popping the "P", "Second year, and you?"

"First year." Raelle replied, "I'll see you around?"

"Sure hope so," Scylla said with a small smirk. "Can I get your number?" 

"OH!" Raelle said, realizing what was happening, "yeah, sure." she handed her phone she held in her hand to Scylla, after opening it to contacts, and watched as Scylla put her number in.

_Scylla Ramshorn💗_

Then Scylla handed her; her phone and allowed Raelle to put her contact in. 

_Raelle Collar 💕_

"Catch you later," Scylla said with a small lip bite, and Raelle watched with curiosity, a little intrigued, and some minor sexual attraction, as the older girl walked away. 

Returning to her room, she was greeted by one of her roommates, Tally, as she ran over and gave Raelle a hug, "Oh, Tal, you okay?" she asked, Tally is usually bubbly, but the hug felt like it was more out of worry. 

"You didn't hear?" Tally asked, as she let a sigh of relief that her best friend wasn't dead. Raelle shook her head, "There was a fire near the nursing classrooms. Abi and I were freaked out when we thought you might've been hurt." Tally confessed, as a tear slipped passed her brown eyes.

Raelle frowned a bit, wiping away her friend's tears, "Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry I scared you." 

"It's fine," Tally smiled back softly, "So, where were you?" 

"I was at the library." Raelle replied, taking a seat on the lower bunk of her and Tally's bunk bed,, earning a confused look from Tally, "What?"

"The library?" Tally asked as she took a seat at her desk, turning her chair towards Raelle, "That doesn't seem like a Raelle Collar setting." she mused.

Raelle shrugged, "I dunno, I just felt like going there today." she told her. That's when her phone buzzed. Pulling out her phone; it was a text from Scylla. This caused Raelle to grin, and of course, Tally noticed. 

"What's got you so happy?" she asked, eyeing the blonde suspiciously. 

"Nothing," Raelle replied. A little too quickly, and a little too defensive for it to just be nothing.

"I can tell when you're lying, Raelle." Tally quipped, then she gasped, "I know what it is! _you met someone!"_ Grinning as her best friend's bright blue eyes widened. 

" _What?! No!_ " Raelle tried to argue, but of course, it was a lie.

" _YES!"_ Tally grinned, she rushed over to sit next to Raelle, "Who is she?"

Raelle caved, "Fine," She said, covering Tally's mouth before she could squeal, "Her name is Scylla, she's a 2nd year." She then removed her hand from Tally's mouth.

  
  


"And?" Tally motioned her hands for Raelle to keep talking.

"And nothing yet." Raelle asked, Tally pouted, but grinned again.

"So you like her already?" Tally asked.

" _What?"_ Raelle asked, " _No"_ She lied.

"You're blushing, you totally do like her!" Tally teased; "Tell me, tell me everything."

Raelle sighed, she was not going to get away from this. "Fine" she caved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy


	2. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail and Tally push for Raelle to tell them about Scylla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy lovelies

“When can we meet this mystery brunette?” Abigail asked her friend the next morning. Raelle had told them all about Scylla. Mainly because Tally tickled it out of her. 

“I just met her, you know.” Raelle said, rolling her eyes. “It’s not like we’re going to get married and run away together.” 

“But you  _ could _ ,” Tally teased in a sing-songy voice, giggling as the supposedly tough as nails girl in front of her blushed. 

“Shut up,” Raelle said as she rolled her eyes, but still, a smile forced its way to her lips. 

“Sorry, I just think it’s cute.” Tally replied as she took a sip of water. 

“You think  _ everything _ is cute, Tally.” Abigail reminded the sunshiney, cinnamon roll. 

“She’s right.” Tally smiled, this girl never misses the beat. 

Raelle’s phone buzzed again, and just on cue, it was Scylla, she opened the text.

_ Scylla Ramshorn💗:  _ _ Hey Raelle, wanna hang out at the quad?  _

Raelle’s heart skipped a beat, as looked up to see her two best friends staring. “What?”

“Nothing.” Abigail mused, “I just find it amusing that you’re getting so flustered.” 

Raelle rolled her eyes as Tally smacked Abigail’s arm. “Leave her alone, Abigail. It’s cute.” 

“Like I said, Craven.” Abigail spoke, “You literally think  _ everything _ is cute.” 

“Scylla asked me to hang out.” Raelle told them.

“Are you going to?” Abigail asked.

“Of course she is!” Tally quipped. “You are, aren’t you?” 

“I have to..” she began. “I just met her but I can’t stop thinking about her.” Raelle confessed. Tally let out a giggle, “God, what is happening?” 

Tally squealed and moved closer, then she gave Raelle a huge squeeze hug. “You’re falling in love, and it is  _ adorable.”  _

_ “Falling in love?! _ ” Raelle asked, incredulously, “I just met her.” 

“Ever heard of love at first sight?” Abigail pitched in, raising an eyebrow. 

Raelle rolled her eyes. “Are you going to let go?” She asked Tally.

“You have to hug back, silly.” Tally replied.

Laughing, Raelle allowed herself to hug Tally back. “Better?” She asked.

“Yes.” Tally replied as she released her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love you all.


	3. Just Friendly Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle and Scylla hang out, and make out. Just friendly shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun!

What Raelle had originally planned was to hang out at the quad with Scylla for at least an hour, or so, just so she can get to know the beautiful blue eyed, brown haired siren she found herself so drawn to within minutes of meeting, but that was not what happened. Instead, the two of them had felt an even bigger spark, blue meeting blue, and honest to Goddess, Raelle couldn’t control her fucking blush the whole time they hung out. 

They spent the whole afternoon debating on whether marvel or dc was better. Scylla was team DC; & Raelle was team Marvel. 

“There is  _ no _ way you think  _ Wonder Woman _ is  **_hotter_ ** than  _ Captain Marvel _ .” Raelle laughed as she took a sip of her lemonade that Scylla so graciously ordered for her.

“Hey,” Scylla said, putting her hands up in defense, Raelle found that to be cute. “I didn’t say I _don’t_ think _Carol_ is **hot** , I just simply think _Diana_ is _way_ , _way_ **hotter**.” She added a cute little shrug and a smirk. 

“I am just shocked, almost flabbergasted.” Raelle said dramatically. Making Scylla cutely roll her eyes. 

“You’re a nerd.” Scylla teased, “hot but into comics?” 

Raelle blushed again, she’s so straight forward, but so not straight. “Thanks,” she smirked, “you are pretty hot yourself.” 

It was Scylla’s turn to blush. She had done such a good job at making the pretty girl she flirted with turn red, that the pretty girl made her blush as well. 

"I like hanging out with you." Scylla confessed; "Can we do this again?"

"Totally," Raelle replied, "I like hanging out with you too,"

There was silence, and then more silence, and then Scylla made a move. She kissed Raelle. 

To her shock; Raelle kissed back. Things started to get intense, but the two of them had to remember they were out at the quad, not in the privacy of their room. 

"Wait," Raelle said, "Are we moving too fast?"

"If you think we are, we can stop and not go further." Scylla told her. 

Raelle shook her head, "no, something feels right about this, just, not right now. Maybe later?" She asked, hoping Scylla wouldn't feel disappointed. 

"Sure thing beautiful." Scylla replied, kissing Raelle's neck, "We should probably head back. We can meet up tomorrow."

"Okay." Raelle smiled, she leaned in and kissed her, again. "I'll see you later." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Love @ First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle returns to her dorm, her roomies are waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! AND YES I MADE RAELLE A SUPERCORP SHIPPER, ITS LITERALLY IN MY USERNAME.

Upon returning to her dorm, Raelle was bombarded with questions, mainly from Tally, obviously. 

“How was it? What did you do? Are you two going to hang out again-” She was cut off by Abigail laughing.

“Jeez, Craven, let the girl breathe.” Abigail laughed. 

“Sorry,” Tally replied, bouncing up and down like a little girl, “I’m just so happy for her.” 

“We both are.” Abigail reminded her, she turned her head to Raelle. “Well?” 

Raelle was silent for a second, she was thinking of the right words to say. Would they judge her if she tells them they kissed right away? Probably not. Her best friends are the most understanding group of people ever! “It was great.!” She replied. “We got ice cream & lemonade, and then had a comic debate.”

“You and your comics, Collar.” Abigail teased with a playful eyeroll. “So is she Team Diana or Team Carol?” 

“She’s Team Diana.” Raelle replied with a playful eyeroll as well, “we spent most of our time just out by the quad, and then she kissed me-” she was cut off by a loud squeal & felt herself being shaken around by Tally.

“Oh My Goddess!! You two kissed? What? When? Where?” Tally asked. Raelle gently pushed her away so she could stop shaking her.

“Today,” she replied laughing, “we kissed today.” 

“Damn, Collar”. Abigail laughed, “you moved fast.”

“I really like her. I know it sounds weird, but maybe it is love at first sight.” Raelle replied. She heard a gasp come from Tally’s mouth, and before a squeal could escape, she turned as if on reflex and placed a hand over it. “ _ Don’t _ squeal.” 

Tally nodded, allowing herself to just simply swallow it, even though she desperately wanted to. “You can remove your hand, now.” She said in a muffled voice, pushing Raelle’s hand away. 

“We’re hanging out again tomorrow,” Raelle told them. “If things go well, I’ll allow you two to meet her.”

This made Abigail & Tally happy again. They watched as Raelle pulled out her laptop at her desk, taking a seat and pulled up  Netflix , watching the newest episode of  _ Supergirl _

“I still cannot  _ believe _ they don’t let Kara and Lena date.” Raelle said with an eyeroll. “Like obviously, Supercorp endgame.”

“Literally!” Tally replied, as she skipped over to Raelle and took a seat next to her, “they’re so cute, and there’s absolutely no way they’re platonic.”

“Thank you!” Raelle exclaimed, as she dramatically threw her hands up in the air. 

Tally giggled and pecked a kiss on Raelle’s cheek, “you are so cute.”

“Thanks.” Raelle said as she sent Tally a little smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sending hugs


	5. Soulmates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla & Raelle talk about their kiss (sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ✌🏽💌

The next day; Raelle met up with Scylla. They had to talk. Because that kiss was something else.

“What’s going on between us?” Scylla asked, bluntly.

“I don’t know, honestly.” Raelle replied, “I mean..” her voice trailed, “I  _ do LIKE-like  _ You” she confessed.

“I _LIKE_ _like_ you too.” Scylla replied. 

“You like me?” Raelle smiled. Scylla smiled back.

“Duh.” She said sarcastically. 

“So, what are we?” Raelle asked.

“Friends who like-like each other?” Scylla suggested. 

Raelle nodded, she leaned over and they kissed.  _ Again.  _

“Kissing you feels…” Raelle trailed off. “Different.” 

“Different how?” Scylla mused.

“It feels right. I’ve kissed people before” Raelle began, “ _ but _ I’ve  _ never _ felt the way I did when I kissed  _ you _ ” Raelle explained.

“Are you implying we’re soulmates?” Scylla teased.

Raelle slyly smirked, and shrugged. “I don’t know.” She replied. “Maybe?” 

“I wouldn’t hate it..” Scylla confessed. “You’re smart, confident, sexy, beautiful. You have so much power in your heart, and you’re a comic nerd.”

Raelle blushed, “you’re sweet.” 

“I know.” Scylla replied, smiling. “I do know I like you, but we probably shouldn’t  _ date _ right away.” 

She hoped Raelle wouldn’t be disappointed. 

“I agree.” Raelle replied, they kissed again, “What about a date?” 

“A date, huh?” Scylla mused, smirking. “Where?” 

“There’s a new coffee shop on campus.” Raelle told her. “We could go there?”

“Okay. When?” Scylla asked. 

“Tomorrow? Say, 6’clock?” Raelle offered.

“I’ll be there.” Scylla grinned as she kissed Raelle’s neck, letting out a giggle when Raelle moaned.

“We are going to have so much fun when we start dating.” Raelle whispered. 

“I know we are.” Scylla smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXO
> 
> -Alex✌🏽💌


	6. Bridgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle has a run in with an ex friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡

The next day rolled around; and the three girls headed to the cafeteria to get breakfast.

"You and her almost hooked up?" Abigail whisper yelled as they sat down at a nearby table,

"Yes." Raelle replied, "By the way, why are we eating here today?"

The redhead and brunette shrugged; "just a change up." Tally smiled.

Raelle nodded, and then Scylla caught her eye, and she almost choked on her food. 

"Are you okay?" Abigail asked. Raelle took a big drink of her water, and drank almost all of it, before nodding.

"I'm fine," Raelle replied, gasping for air and clearing her throat. "It's just.." she felt her face heat up, and Tally picked up on it.

Tally let out a gasp; "she's in here, isn't she?", grinning as Raelle nodded.

"Hey! Collar!" called a voice. Raelle's eyes went wide, and she groaned. "Rae!"

Raelle grimaced, and turned her head, "Hey Tyler." 

Tyler Bridgers; he was her best friend throughout high school, but they had a falling out once she came out to him. He wasn't homophobic..okay, so he kind of was, but he educated himself later on, but the two of them never recoiled. 

"Hey, so I heard You and Ramshorn are an item." he told her, this made Raelle choke on her water.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, "Where did you hear that?" 

"Like the whole school doesn't see you two making out every day at the quad." Tyler teased, making Raelle's two best friends snicker, only to shut up once Raelle sends them a glare.

She turned her head back to Tyler, "If you're so curious, Scylla and I aren't an official item yet, but if things go well, we might be."

"What?! You never mentioned this!" Tally exclaimed in the background.

"Are you going to judge me, Bridgers?" Raelle asked.

"No," Tyler replied, "Raelle, I promise I won't. I just want to be your best friend again."

"Well, sorry bud," Abigail's voice popped up.

"That position is filled" Tally finished for Abigail.

"Oh yeah?" Tyler challenged, "By who?" 

"Us, you dumb idiot." Abigail rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?" Tyler asked, turning his head to Raelle, "A Craven and A Bellweather?"

Raelle stood up, she was not nearly as tall as Tyler. In fact, Tyler towered most of her body. "Leave Tyler, we can talk later."

"Whatever Collar, you used to be cool." he scoffed, "Until you started hanging out with your new friends." he said with an eye roll. 

" _You_ are the one who left, remember?" Raelle reminded him, making Tyler uneasy, " _You_ called me the d word, _you_ yelled in my face, _you ran away."_ she said as she poked his chest. "Now leave"

Tyler stood still, and then he gruffly huffed, and stormed away. Once he was out of sight, Tally and Abigail rushed to the other side of the table to give Raelle a hug.

"That was brave, shit bird." Abigail said,

"Yeah, are you okay?" Tally asked, kissing the top of Raelle's head.

Raelle nodded, "I'm okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡


	7. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Night!
> 
> ft- Wayhaught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a wayhaught cameo!

"Do you want to meet my roommates?" Raelle asked as she pulled out the seat for Scylla. 

"Would they want to meet me?" Scylla asked as she sat down, thanking Raelle. 

"Duh, they keep asking about you, too." Raelle smiled. Her phone buzzed and she took a peek.

_'don't have too much fun without us, Collar ;)' - Abigail.❤_

_'Rae! Rae! Please have fun! ❤️- Tally ❤_

"Is that them?" Scylla asked as the waitress walked over, Raelle nodded. They decided to eat off campus rather than the new coffee shop. They were eating at a new fast food chain called "Earp and Eat" 

"Hello, I'm Waverly, what can I get for you to drink?" She asked. A perky brunette who Scylla and Raelle guessed was probably 19. 

"I'll have water, please." Scylla smiled.

"I'll take a lemonade, please" Raelle replied.

"Coming right up, here are your menus." Waverly said, handing them their menus and walking back to the kitchen to get their drinks. The two began to flip through the menu.

"What are you getting?" Raelle asked. 

"I was thinking I'll get a cheese sandwich and some cheddar broccoli soup." Scylla replied, "and you?"

"A ham, cheese and turkey sandwich with a tomato basil." Raelle told her, "by the way, do you watch Supergirl?"

"Every Sunday!" Scylla grinned. "Who do you ship?" 

"Count to three?" Raelle asked. Scylla nodded.

"one,.." Scylla started.

"two,." Raelle continued.

"Three!" they said at the same time, "Supercorp!" . The two of them started laughing.

"Excellent taste." Raelle grinned, "almost makes up for you thinking Wonder Woman is hotter." 

"oh hush, you're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Scylla asked with a laugh. Just as Waverly walked back with their drinks.. "I'm sorry that Diana Prince is so hot, you're jealous." she teased.

Raelle fake gasped, "you take that back."

"Are you two debating comic characters?" Waverly asked, "Sorry, I couldn't help but notice." 

Raelle nodded, "it's fine, yes we were, Scylla here thinks Diana is hotter than Carol."

"I think Captain Marvel is incredible." Waverly smiled. This made Raelle playfully smirk at her date, "but I'm with Scylla on this one." Raelle's smirk turned into a frown. Now it was Scylla’s turn to smirk. 

"Damn it." She muttered, "anyways, I'm Raelle, and this is my date, Scylla."

"I'm Waverly, like I mentioned earlier." Waverly smiled, "What can I get you ladies to eat?"

"I'll have ham, cheese and turkey with a tomato basil, please." Raelle said as she handed the menu back.

"And I'll have a cheese sandwich with a cheddar broccoli soup." Scylla ordered as she also handed the menu over.

"Coming right up," Waverly smiled. She walked away.

"She's cute." Scylla smiled, a redhead with a stetson walked over, she looked a bit older, maybe 21.

"She is, isn't she? she's also my girlfriend." The redhead said playfully. "Couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Captain marvel all the way. "

"Thank you," Raelle said, "So, “Waverly's girlfriend”, have a name?"

"Name's Nicole," Nicole said, tipping her stetson. 

"I'm Raelle, and this is Scylla. we're.." she trailed off, "a work in progress."

Soon enough, the food arrived, and the two of them began to eat. After they ate dinner, they left a tip and Raelle gave their new friends her number, Scylla did as well. 

"If you're looking for a place to work," Waverly began, "my daddy owns the building."

"I'll keep that in mind," Raelle and Scylla said in sync. Smiling as they linked hands and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoy!


	8. My girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla asks Raelle a question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the show, there's many time jumps, in this story, there's time jumps as well.

Returning home from the date with Scylla that night, Raelle was once again bombarded with questions from Abigail and (it was mostly really ) Tally. 

"How was it? where'd you go? Can we meet her?" Tally asked all at once, making Raelle laugh.

"One question at a time, Tally." Abigail laughed, "go on shit bird."

"We went to Earp and Eats and met a lovely pair there." Raelle told her roommates. 

"ooohh, you met a couple, Collar? sounds like faith." Abigail teased, playfully bumping into the short blonde who stood close to hers side. 

"Oh hush," Raelle said, rolling her eyes but her smile not fading and ignoring the blush that had risen to her cheeks. As she was about to speak again, she stopped when her phone rang. It was Scylla. "excuse me." she stepped out to answer it.

"Hey, Scyll." Raelle said, the smile never breaking.

"Hey, I had a really fun time tonight," Scylla confessed, "And I can't stop thinking about you."

"I can't stop thinking about you either, Scyll." Raelle replied, "I really like you."

" I really like you too, and I want to take you up on your offer," Scylla replied.

"What offer?" Raelle asked. Curious.

"About meeting your best friends." Scylla replied, "Also, um.."

"What's up?" Raelle asked, noticing her crush's hesitancy. 

She heard Scylla take a deep breath and paused for a second, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Raelle's heart skipped a beat, "yes." she replied without hesitation. "of course I will." 

"great!" Scylla said, "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"That you will." Raelle smiled, "Goodnight Scyll."

"Goodnight Rae." Scylla replied, ending the call. Raelle took a deep breath, and opened the door. 

"Hey, do you guys wanna meet her?" Raelle asked as she entered the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Meet who?' Tally asked curiously.

"The girl I've been seeing," Raelle grinned. Tally gasped and began to squeal, running over and squeezing Raelle in a hug.

" **_Oh my Goddess_ ** , OF COURSE WE DO." She exclaimed, "When? where? what? how?"

"Calm down Tally, I don't want you scaring my girlfriend." Raelle smirked.

**_"GIRLFRIEND?!"_** Tally and Abigail said in sync.

"Oh my goddess, you two are dating now?!" Tally asked. 

"She called me and asked me to be her girlfriend." Raelle replied. "It's already been a few weeks."

"I'm so happy for you!" Tally squealed with joy, squeezing the everlasting life out of her best friends 

"Me too, shit bird." Abigail said, clapping a hand onto Raelle's shoulder, "we'd love to meet her, wouldn't we Tal?"

"Duh!" Tally said, "Okay, now that Raelle's love life has been fulfilled, Can we watch Supergirl?"

Abigail and Raelle laughed; "of course." 

"Yay!" Tally cheered, kissing both of their cheeks, "thank you!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy July!


	9. Meet The Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla meets the Abi and Tally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The next morning, a knock came on the door, everyone was awake, except not everyone was out in the dorm.

"I GOT IT , NOBODY ANSWER." Raelle called. She stepped out of the bathroom to see Tally and Abigail wrestle to open the door. She let out a laugh and rolled her eyes, " _ children _ ." she thought to herself, " _ literal children _ ." 

Tally got to the door first, cheering in triumph as she opened it, and revealed Scylla on the other side. "Hi." she smiled.

"Hi." Scylla smiled back, "I'm Scylla."

"Wow." Tally gaped, "You are.."

"Raelle's girlfriend, right?" Abigail asked.

Scylla chuckled, "Yep, that I am."she said, "And you two must be bubbly and high atlantic."

"Oh! oh!, " Tally smiled, "I'm bubbly."

"I guess I'm high Atlantic, God damn it Collar." Abigail joked around. Raelle exited the bathroom and walked over to Scylla.

"Hey, you." Raelle smiled. She held Scylla's chin and pressed her lips upon Scylla's. "You're here early."

"I wanted to get a jump start on my day. Starting with seeing the most gorgeous girl at Motherland University." Scylla replied.

Raelle's cheeks flushed a light red, as she leaned in and kissed Scylla again, ignoring Tally's squeal.

"So, your dorm is much nicer than mine." Scylla told Raelle.

"I haven't even seen  _ your _ room, so I'll be the judge of that." Raelle told her.

"I can give you a tour of my room later on." Scylla winked.

"Wow, you two are so cute." Tally said, "I don't know if my heart can take it." 

"Oh hush." Raelle told her. "Scylla, will you be joining us for breakfast?"

"I'd be glad to. Scylla smiled. The four of them sat around the table.

"So, Scylla." Abigail asked as they began to eat the food that Tally had set up earlier, "Where are you from?"

"Oh," Scylla spoke out, "I'm from all over, really." She explained how she was an orphan and how she managed to find a family who raised her in the end. 

"Wow, you are a champ." Tally told her.

"Thanks," Scylla laughed as she took a sip of coffee. Raelle rubbed circles on her back.

"You okay, baby?" Raelle asked. "I know it's not easy to talk about."

"I'm fine, babe." Scylla smiled as she kissed Raelle again. 

"Okay," Raelle brought Scylla's hand up and kissed the back of it, "Good." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!


End file.
